(IM BAAACK!) Amourshipping vs Pokeshipping
by IsaacTheAwesome
Summary: Serena thought she was the only one with Ash, boy was she wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Amourshipping vs Pokeshipping CHAPTER 1

By: IsaacTheAwesome

It was another day in the Kalos region. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie where all grouped up to visit and beat Korrina, the gym leader. Ash and the others went to her gym. They trained and traveled hard to get there.

"Oh, hey Ash, didn't expect you to come here." Korrina said.

"I've traveled with you, but never got a chance to beat you in a Pokemon battle! So I thought I might as well earn a badge while I am at it!" said Ash confidently.

"Hm, that makes sense, so should we start now?"

"I'll be ready as I'll ever be!"

"Go Lucario!"

Korrina sent out Lucario, healthy and ready to battle. Ash sent out his Pikachu. They battled and Ash won, with confusing Lucario with quick attack, and then using iron tail. Never did Korrina mega evolve her Lucario. Pikachu was just too quick.

Once they finished, Korrina fell down to her knees and started crying. Ash walked up to her and said "Whats the matter? It was only a Pokemon battle, you have tons of these all the time." Korrina slowly looked up to Ash and said. "I lost against a PIKACHU, A LITTLE TINY PIKACHU!"

"Well, um, maybe you can lear-,"

"LEARN? IT TOOK ME ALL MY LIFE TO TRAIN LUCARIO!" Korrina interrupted.

"Everybody learns from something."

"Just leave, go, here is your stupid badge."

Korrina handed the badge to Ash, Ash took it cautiously. He wanted to help, but what could he do? So they did as Korrina wished and left the gym. So they left on a sad note.

"Well, at least you got your badge you wanted. Your training really paid off!" Serena told Ash

"I guess," Ash said miserably

"I'm huuungrryyyyy," Bonnie whined

"We will get something to eat, don't worry," Clemont told Bonnie

So all of them found a Pokemon center to eat. They walked inside and sat at a booth, and ordered some food. Then Misty walks up to their table and says; "Hey Ash!"


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES: Ash and Serena are not "dating", they are still traveling together. Each Chapter is published every day (except for October 11-12, because I have camp :P)

Where we left off, Ash defeated Korrina, and recieved a badge. Within Korrina's defeat, against a Pikachu, she got furious and emotional. So Ash and the others left on a sad note, coming to a Pokemon Center for dinner. Having to meet Misty!

_"Who the heck is this girl?_" Serena thought

"Misty!" Ash yelled in excitement.

Misty thew back at Ash a blushed big smile of friendship.

"Who is she, Ash?" Serena asked Ash

"She was the first friend I met when I first started my Pokemon Journey! She has been a real help on my earliest journeys!"

"Really? You had other friends that traveled with you before me?"

"Well of course I had lots!"

Serena's heart skipped a beat, a flood of worry and fear filled from her head to her toes. She really cared for Ash but didn't know that other "friends" cared for him too. _Were some of them female? Did they like Ash as much as I do? _

Ash noticed some sweat coming out of Serena's forhead.

"Serena, are you okay?" Ash asked in curiousness.

"Hmm... oh, oh OH WHAT? Oh yea I am fine." Serena said very nervously

"Do you need to get some fresh air?"

"Oh yea, sure"

So Serena left outside alone with Ash and Misty. Taking a deep breath. "_Just think!_ _Hmm... so Ash is with, wait. WITH MISTY? ALONE! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!" _Serena gasped, and looked through the window, Misty was sitting next to Ash awfully close to him, just as she would sit with Ash as well. But Clemont and Bonnie where sitting right across from the same booth, waiting for their food.

Serena went back inside, taking an evil glare at Misty without Misty looking. _"Who does she think she is? Stealing my Ashy!" _Serena kept on thinking. So Serena sat next to Bonnie, across from Misty. Ash and Misty kept on talking about their latest adventures.

"Wow Ash, you have really matured since the last time I known you!" Misty told Ash, blushing, with Serena eye's growing.

"Matured?"

"Yea, remember when you completely destroyed my bike, and didn't even care?"

"Oh yea, I guess I was too focused on my journey."

"Also, we kept on arguing so much, and sometimes even with some of your other friends, like May"

_"Who is May?!"_ Serena thought

"Oh yea, how could I forget!"

"It seems to me that you have gotten extremely along with your new friends!"

"Um, who is May?" Serena asked

"May was my other traveling friend back in the Hoenn region, Misty tagged along for a couple of months, but had to take care of her gym."

"You own a gym?!" Serena asked Misty in shock

"Yes, the Cerulean Gym!" Misty told Serena

So they realized that they had to eat. So they did, with Serena still wanting to be with Ash. But while they were getting their food, Misty seemed awfully close and attracted to Ash. Serena didn't know what to do.

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Next chapter on Monday!


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were done eating their food, Misty said to Serena,"Hey aren't you that girl that made that PokeVision video?"

Serena got bugged-eyed and she didn't realize that people where actually watching her video.

"Wait, people are watching my video?" Serena asked Misty

"Well of course! It has over 475,000 views!"

Serena gasped

"Seriously!?"

"Yea, your video was awesome!"

"You think so?"

Ash wasn't listening at all, he was thinking on how he should train his new Pokemon for the Summer camp their going to. Little did Ash know, Serena was calling Ash. "Ahhhhsh, Ahhhhsh, ASH!" Serena yelled.

Ash jumped and said,"Whats up?"

"Did you hear me?"

"I guess not..."

"I got over 470,000 views on my PokeVision video!"

"Wait, that one where you dressed up as Fennekin?"

"Yea!"

"Wow that's awesome!"

Misty was still sitting their, watching and listening as Ash and Serena's bond grew. She increased in her jealousy. Then she said,"Ash, want to hav-"

"Right! and Clemont's invention blew up! That was an awesome video!" Ash said, interrupting Misty.

"Oh, and I love the part when me and Fennekin where cooking!"

"Yea!"

"Ash!" Misty yelled

Everybody turned their eyes to Misty

"I want to battle you!"

"Sure, that would be fun!" Ash said.

Then they went outside to the back of the Pokemon Center, to the arena. Once they where about to battle, Misty said,"If I win,

"Then I get to travel with you instead of Serena!"

Serena practically screamed.

"But me, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie where going to go to the Summer ca-

"I DON'T CARE!"

"But Misty, I can't just give up my fri-

"I was your first friend!"

"I won't accept that deal, I'd rather not battle then to risk loosing my friends"

"What?"

"Misty, you have really helped me a lot on my first Pokemon journeys and-

"Ash, battle her!" Serena said

"Serena?" Ash asked in confusion

"You have never turned down on a Pokemon battle in your life! Now defeat her!"

Misty growled at Serena, Serena did the same.

"Well, if you want me too."

_Oh gosh, what did I just do? I can't have my Ashy be with Misty! _Serena thought. But it was too late. Misty and Ash battled. With Misty using her Starmie, and Ash using his Froakie.

But Ash lost.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

[I am so sorry for being inactive for the past 3 MONTHS! LOL! I have just been "busy" and I just had the time to type this out.]

"What? No.." Ash reacted in worry.

"Yes! Ha Ha! I beat you!" Misty said in excitement.

"You might as well go, Ash." Serena said, with a tear in her left eye.

_"Wait what?" _Misty thought.

"Yea, I hope your happy, Misty." Ash told her in slight anger.

"YOU REALLY FELL FOR THAT?!" Misty yelled, almost laughing.

Everyone except Misty was confused

"I was only joking! HA!" Misty said, laughing at the end.

"Misty that really scared us!"

"So? It was SO FUNNY!"

Misty just kept on laughing, everyone else just sighed in relief.

"Ash, I would never do such a thing." Misty whispered to Ash, holding his left shoulder.

"That was kind of funny, just like the old times." Ash told her, forgetting of how mean she can be.

"Yea, really funny, heh, heh..." Serena said in sarcasm.

"Oh cheer up Serena, Misty pulls these things all the time." Ash told Serena

"Okay, I guess I might just get used to it!"

But still, Serena was worried about Misty taking Ash. She had to figure out how to regain her reputation with Ash!


End file.
